I can Only Say I Tried
by Molly-Woggy-Weetabix
Summary: How far would you go to get the one you loved? And what would you do if you were in life threatening danger? Blaine would do anything to keep Kurt safe but there are some people out there who will stop at nothing to get what they want.


**Hello there. This is my first Glee fanfiction and I am in LOVE with Kurt and Blaine, they're ADORABLE TOGETHER! :D Anyways, just to inform you if you like the show Sherlock please check out my other fanfictions, they're what I've mostly written about.  
><strong>**In this Kurt and Blaine are together, Kurt is at Mckinley, Kurt and Finn are brothers, Finn and Rachel are dating and Karofsky is still a bully (But shows his soft side when him and Kurt are alone) and there's an OC who is really creepy a.k.a. a stalker. Sorry if all of this description does not happen at the same time but this is all in the story. :D**

**Summary:**** How far would you go to get the one you loved? And what would you do if you were in life threatening danger? Blaine would do anything to keep Kurt safe but there are some people out there who will stop at nothing to get what they want.**

**Warnings:**** None yet but there will be dark things very, VERY soon.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! I am British, always have been and always will be. I have tried my best to make it good enough for Americans, I'm sorry for any mistakes and any OOC-ness is completely my fault. **

**I do not own Glee!**

**Enjoy and please review, I really do love them :D**

* * *

><p><strong>I Can Only Say I Tried<strong>

**_Klaine Fiction_**

_**Chapter One:**__ A Fraction of Love_

It was a late Tuesday evening in the Hummel household. Burt Hummel, Finn and Carole were out of the house that night leaving Kurt to do as he wished, and what he wished was for Blaine to come around for a movie night. All it took was a quick phone call and Blaine was on his way. The hours had passed, school had been discussed, Pizza had been ordered and films had been watched. Coming up to 8:30pm Kurt had fallen asleep in Blaine's arms whilst lying on the settee. Blaine felt very protective of Kurt and he felt he had a right, Kurt had had his fair share of bullying in the past and needed more love and care, Blaine knew he was more than capable of that. Half an hour had passed and Blaine decided it was time to leave. Slowly he brushed some of Kurt's stray hairs from his forehead; Kurt was a light sleeper so his eyes carefully fluttered open. Blaine took a couple of seconds to admire Kurt's blue sparkling eyes before he spoke.

"Hey there." Blaine smiled at Kurt who gave a sleepy smile back.

"Hi."

"Listen, I best be getting home. My mom said I need to be home before eleven." Kurt slowly sat up on the settee still being held by Blaine.

"Can't you stay a bit longer?"

"Last time I did that my parents grounded me for a month." Their fingers entwined together. "And I don't think I can last that long without seeing you again." Both boys shared a smile and Blaine squeezed Kurt one last time before he got off the settee. Kurt still sat there with his hands on his knees. Blaine gave Kurt a confused smile and a nervous laugh.

"Umm... what?"

"Nothing, it's just... I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not possible." Blaine just gave his usual cheesy grin and Kurt just smiled sweetly back.

"I've really got to go."

"But I'll miss you. I'll have no one around to make me feel safe and warm and nothing does that better than you and your arms. You make me feel invincible and secure... you stop me from having nightmares..." Kurt rose up off the sofa and slowly made his way towards Blaine in a cute and irresistible manner. "And what if somebody who just feels like breaking into my house and... oh I don't know, tries to attack little old me." Kurt had now snuggled up to Blaine; all he could do though was chuckle at Kurt's adorable attempts to keep him from going home. But Blaine had to admit, it was working.

"Fine I'll ring my mom and see what I can do." Kurt beamed at the comment. Blaine took his phone out of his pocket and dialled home. "Hey mom... Yeah- yeah okay. Listen, my car has just broken down outside Kurt's house and his dad is out until tomorrow morning so I was wondering if I could stay here the night..? Mom we're not going to do anything, you can trust me... okay... I love you... I'll ring when I'm on my way... bye." Blaine put his phone back into his pocket.

"So..?" Kurt waited in anticipation for an answer.

"Want to watch something else?" Both boys grinned at each other again.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay." Kurt ran to his room to retrieve one of his favourite films. When he returned Blaine was lying on the settee with his arms spread along the sides. Kurt gave him a quizzical look.

"You said you wanted to feel safe and warm." He waved both hands to indicate for Kurt to come over.

"I just said that to get you to stay."

"It's true though, isn't it?" Kurt smirked and put the disk into the DVD player, when he turned around Blaine was gone.

"Blaine..?" Kurt took a cautious step forwards when Blaine ran at him from the kitchen with open arms and yelling 'argh' in a playful tone. He grabbed Kurt from behind around the waist and spun round, he fell back on the sofa still holding onto Kurt who was giggling like a six year old; he stopped laughing and smiled at Blaine.

"I am a monster and I'm going to eat you up." Blaine laughed at his own comment, Kurt was no different though.

"You're too cute to be a monster."

"Well yeah, but you're still cute enough to eat."He buried is head into Kurt's neck pretending to eat him.

"Stop it." Kurt couldn't stop laughing. "C'mon Blaine, we're supposed to be watching a film."

"Alright, alright. What are we watching?" Blaine had his arms wrapped around Kurt once again and Kurt's head was resting on Blaine's chest.

"Mamma Mia."

"Really?"

"Hey! ABBA's good."

"I've never seen it. Heard of it, just... never seen it."Kurt pressed play on the remote and nestled further into Blaine's chest. They sat there in silence until Kurt spoke.

"I love listening to your heartbeat, makes me feel safe."

"Kurt? Has something happened to you in the past other than bullying? Because you're all up on this safety stuff."

"No. No it's just... I've never felt safe. Ever since I was little I used to get bullied... because of how I dressed and now it's based on my sexuality, it just scares me to think that these brutes can come up with such a pathetic excuse to beat me up. I just don't know what's going to come next, that's why I never feel safe." Blaine didn't know how to react; he finally pulled himself together and managed to utter a question.

"Who else do you trust?"

"You, my dad, Mercedes, Finn and Carole."

"That's a small amount of people."

"I have trust issues. I may not show it... but I do have that small handful of people." Kurt lay curled up in a ball in Blaine's arms and eventually fell asleep, Blaine slowly followed. Not once letting go of Kurt, and not once knowing that the film was still playing.


End file.
